


Who is THAT?

by Arghnon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Futons, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, They don't know their gender so they use neutral pronouns, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly the sliding door opened and someone popped in their head.</p><p>And God, was it one beautiful head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is THAT?

After a long day of training with Fukurodani, Karasuno, Shinzen and Ubugawa, the Nekoma Volleyball team was more than ready to rest. Futons were rolled out and pillows were puffed up and ready for use. Yamamoto, Lev and Kenma were already fast asleep. Two of them were sprawled out like an eagle and drooling from the corner of their mouths and the other buried under two blankets, not a single hair shown despite the heat of the summer night. 

Kuroo knows that means Kenma was going to wake up cranky tomorrow morning from sleeping in sweat. He checked to see if Kenma’s phone, PSP, and backup old-school game boy were charging before settling himself on the futon. He’ll just go over a few team strategies in his notebook by himself. He didn’t want to bother Nobuyuki who was already under his blanket close to sleep while Inuoka and Shibayama and Fukunaga were chatting amiably (Well, Fukunaga simply nodded and quietly laughed instead of talking but same difference).

Suddenly the sliding door opened and someone popped in their head.

And God, was it one beautiful head.

Large eyes framed with long black lashes and smooth black hair framed the cute face giving them a youthful innocent look. They had smooth soft fair skin and slim pink lips. Their seemed to be some blonde mixed in the black hair but that somehow emphasised their wide golden irises.

“Do you have some extra futons we can borrow for the night?” Their voice light as if too tired to speak very loudly but still polite.

Shibayama was frozen and opening his mouth and closing it repeatedly like a fish. Inuoka was flailing as he tried to find the words to answer the person and Kuroo honestly was a bit starstruck and every bit as frozen as Shibayama was.

“YES! HOW MANY DO YOU WANT?” It was Inuoka who burst from his seat almost yelling.

“Three is fine.”

The first year was almost a human blur as he grabbed the extra futons and thrust them into the person’s hands blushing and stammering a “Here you go!”

Suddenly to the person’s left, Kuroo appeared. He was leaning on the doorway with a forearm, smirking at them.

“Would you like some help with that?” He offered. He hoped he pulled off a sexy handsome look and didn’t just look like a creeper.

“Oh, no, that’s fine. I can handle it. Thank you very much.” 

“You sure about that? We can help you! We don’t mind!” Inuoka insisted.

“No, no, really it’s fine. It’s not much.” They said even though the three futons seemed to engulf their small and slight frame. They left with another polite thank you.

Everyone deflated, Inuoka and Kuroo watching the petite person walk off. They had to admit, that was a very nice ass. Even Shibayama had snuck to the doorway to watch them leave. All of them sighed in disappointment (Shibayama in relief) and returned to their beds.

That was when Yaku walked in.

“You guys do know that was Nishinoya right? Karsuno’s libero?”

“WHAT?!”

 

Epilogue:

Daichi was very confused when the Nekoma captain had marched over to him the next morning complaining that how DARE Karasuno’s libero come to their room in disguise. He confronted Noya about it but Noya was equally confused.

“I just went to their room and asked for some futons like you told me to.”

Maybe they thought Noya was a ghost like Hinata did when he had his hair down. 

Oh, well. He should send someone else next time.

 

This time, when their sliding door was knocked on and opened, the Nekoma team was ready. They will confront Nishinoya and ask him how he managed such a transformation just by keeping his hair down. Most of them were conflicted about whether to tell him to keep his hair down or to tell him to never keep his hair down ever because it was unfair.

What they weren’t expecting though, was what seemed like a serial killer with shaggy brown hair, blood shot eye peaking from the mess. With a rough deep voice he asked “Do you have spare futons, please?”

Even the girls in the separate house could hear them scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You Azumanishi for reading this before I posted it! 
> 
> Noya is pretty af and shota af with his hair down honestly.
> 
> In case you wanted to know, Asahi was screaming too.
> 
> I feel bad for Nekoma and now most of them are very confused on whether or not they should be attracted to Noya.


End file.
